


A new start for Lydia Deetz

by Missheadintheclouds



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom
Genre: Beetlejuice - Freeform, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dont know how to tag, My First Work in This Fandom, beetlejuice and lydia, beetlejuice and lydia are made for eachother, beetlejuice is a babe tho, first fanfic, first fic, i wish i was lydia ngl, i wrote this like 3 years ago, lydia is older, lydia was an arts teacher, older Lydia, set about the 80's, sexy fic, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheadintheclouds/pseuds/Missheadintheclouds
Summary: { Lydia is now 24 and been working as an art teacher for the last year. She had gotten herself a friend, but because of that friend she has to leave new York and the only place she can think of going is Winter River. Back to Adam and Barbara and him... what will happen when she takes up her old room and the memories of nearly 10 years ago are dragged back up. }





	1. back home

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a finished story, you can read it completely finished here ~ https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11264585/1/A-new-start-for-Lydia-Deetz ~ but if you wanna read it here then please do.  
> this was written in about 4 months back when I was a fresh face in college ( 3 years ago ) ive wanted to write another one or one shots to this story, which is the reason I made an account here since I find it easier.  
> please enjoy and leave comments ( I know its old but I could maybe change it for this site idk )

disclaimer - I don`t own Beetlejuice or any of the characters.

 

{ Lydia is now a 24 and been working as an art teacher for the last year. she had gotten herself a boyfriend, but because of that boyfriend she has to leave new York and the only place she can think of going is winter river. back to Adam and Barbara and him... what will happen when she takes up her old room and the memories of nearly 10 years ago are dragged back up. } 

P.O.V. Lydia. 

9:27PM.   
" I'm quitting...sorry for the late notice...I have to go...yes I know...im sorry...I have to go. " I hung up the phone, hardly hearing anything the head teacher was saying. I just need to get out of here. walking into my big bedroom the phone vibrating in my hand I decide to turn it off. Grabbing the duffle bag from on top of the wardrobe I unzipped it and started to throw things in it. travel light, its not like I can`t get more clothes. when I was a teen I would only wear black, but in my later years of uni I started to add colour to mt clothes.I grabbed the 2 pairs of shoes I would want, black doc martins that went with everything and a pair of black converse trainers. Next was my underwear all black. I walked into the toilet and scraped all the toiletries into the bag, then zipped that one up. I grabbed the other bag and started filling that with sketchbooks and other things I would need, my camera was packet luckily also my laptop was in its bag. Coming back into the front room pulling on my coat and the docs, I went into the kitchen grabbing the two vodka bottles and the half finished pack of cigarettes and went for the door.

The last thing I did after loading myself up with the four straps was grab my car keys and the flat keys. I left the light on since then he wouldn't know and locked up the place.  
Throwing the bags in the back of my black mini I looked up at the flat. It really did look like I was still in. Good. I jumped in the drivers seat started the engine and drove, Not knowing where I was going. I could go back home? but he knew where that was. where could I go that he wouldn't find me? 

There was one place... I thought after a while. Dad still owned the place, okay there was a good reason for that. Him...   
Screw it he would never find me there, he doesn't even know about the place. I`ll have to tell dad since he will worry, Delia on the other hand would most probably tell him where I was out of spite, maybe. I mean she wasn't that bad, and she did care about me from time to time, I guess...

Driving for a long time really was a pain and the half pack of cigarettes were gone by the time I had reached the small town of winter river the 2 or 3 days later. It was about 6:40 in the morning, so everything was quite, even though the whole town was quite anyway. I had gone straight through with about 3 hours sleep each day. Dad had rung me about 12PM on the Tuesday. 

" Lydia, where are you? are you okay? " that was all I hear from him lately. 

" I'm fine dad, just going to get away for a while. get some country air " I hoped he would understand that so I didn't have to tell him were I was exactly. 

" where? why? " nope. Dad always being thick as a brick...even when he was at the winter river house he was stupid to everything that... happened?

" we still own the winter river house right? " that would get it away, never mind, maybe if we didn't I would just go some place else. Find Prue or Bertha. 

" yes. no matter how hard I try the house wont budge. its because of him probably. " him... yeah. Anyone step foot in there they would come out scared half to death, or dead. " Pumkin..." dad was building up to something serious I could tell. " be careful. " I was silent and so was he. " and pumpkin... " 

" yeah dad " 

" is this to do with Sam? " hit the nail on the head. I didn't want that to come up. His name made my skin crawl and burn in places that I didn't want to remember. " if it is, you know we can help you. I could set Delia on him. " the last time they had seen him was when I realised that Delia must care a little for me. She was ready to rip his head off, but I wouldn't let her. If she did he had something over her and I couldn't let that happen. 

" no, dad ill be fine. its nothing to do with him. " I lied to make him worry less. 

" Lydia you wouldn't just up and leave for no reason. " he was right I wouldn't, so I made one up. 

" to be honest with you dad. I miss the house. " it wasn't a complete lie and yes it wasn't a very strong one. 

" really? " I had a feeling that he had bought it though. Dad is so naïve. " oh if that's the case. " I was all ready for the convocation to be finished. " ill put it in your name. " WHAT!? ill be the owner? but I cant afford the place with no job now. 

" dad, thank you. but I cant buy it off you. " 

" I know you cant, you don't have a job. " 

" how do you know " I was shocked that he knew something. 

" well when they ring you saying that your daughter had quit with no reason. I figured you were not working there anymore. " oh, I was the stupid one there. " you fax me the details of your flat in new York, and we can swap. how about it Pumkin? " really dad was brilliant and a simple lie had gotten me out of the... situation I was in. Great! I didn't mind the tenants that were already there, well apart from him... I mean Adam and Barbara wouldn't scare people like that. 

" dad, I love you do you know that? " he sighed on the other end. 

" I know and I love you too Pumkin, just be happy. " yeah the convocation can finish now. 

" I am dad. really I am " another lie. " I have to go need the toilet. " another lie. how many lies do I have to tell? anymore and ill lose track. 

" oh. okay Lydia. we may come and visit when you are settled it. " 

" no dad! you don't want to go back to the house after last time right? " I could imagine him holding his neck, since he was pinned to one of Delia's "art" pieces 

" hmm, I think that wouldn't be such a good idea. you come to us. " I sighed.

" okay dad. bye " I said and hung up before he could say anything else. 

as I went up the small hill to the house all I could think of was him... not Sam. Shudders ran down my back at Sam's name. I think he was worse than... but I couldn't even think of his name. The black and white suit that was ever so nice that I had used it in may of my designs. The red wedding dress. I was scared out of my wits, but I couldn't deny that he did have an air of... of.... hmm. my car reached the front of the house. I didn't want to get out of the car. I didn't want to go into, now mine, the house, but I did. 

I opened the door and climbed out, slowly. I'd hardly got out of the car in the last couple of days, my legs were nearly dead and all my bones cracks as I stretched. Looking up to the attic, unlike when I was younger I didn't see the faces of Adam and Barbara, but I knew they were there. A faint sound was coming from the house, sounds only someone who knew the house would know. 

' day-o me say day-o, day light come and me wanna go homeeee ' 

The song they had played at Delia's dinner party. That failed. From where I was I saw lights flickering in the attic window. I could still see ghosts by the looks of things since his sign was flashing up there. Great from one sicko to another, but a least this one came with friends.


	2. changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the fill of Beetlejuice's pov, I like fics that change pov so expect that in later chapters XD   
> I know I'm not a brilliant writer, but I think I did okay :)   
> I mean make every other work fuck and you have beej XD   
> I also edited this very quickly so if theres any wrong spellings of grammer its cos I wanna go sleep XD

disclamer- again i do not own the characters. 

 

Beetlejuice P.O.V.

Juno that bitch, she'd sent me back to tha' fuckin' model as a punishment. Bein' in the model was not the punishment. I coulda juiced up some fun here, it was them that I dint like. babs and adam. they were the torture! sure babs wasnt bad to look at but i hated that woman more than having to take a bath, NO more than sandworms. another woman that had been fun to play with while i was stuck here was good old janey. she had a stick-up-her ass, not a very good ass at that, but i love the way she always comes back for more. like hell i wont go just 'cause i scared ya once. stupid bitch. also i still had the fuckin' name joke, i was given some freedom, once adam gasped my name and i can now walk around the house. still stuck in this fuckin' hell trap though.

spent nearly 10 years scarin' the heck out of anyone that came through the door. it was fun and when i wasnt doin' that i had my whores to have fun with. adam and babs had become friends of a kind, if both partys hate each others guts but are big enough to get on. what more coulda do to them? kill them? nah they are already dead, and if i did i woulda just be in more trouble and nowing their pal juno they would be set back free here anyway. coulda scared em? their ghosts. they had stopped bein' so scared of me for some reason. no matter how much i tried to scare babs out of that dress of hers, it didnt happen. why? because she would just click her fingers and a baby fuckin' sandworm would produce itself around her arm. if she could do that then she coulda just as easy open a wall and get the mamma. she was scaring ME more fuck sake!

with all these people in the house i shoulda been more cleaver. shoulda just asked one of them to marry me, the last time dint work out that well. little lydia deetz. that gothy bitch, she watched as babs and adam tried to stop me and then kill me AGAIN. she promised to marry me but dint go through with it. that bitch ever comes back and i swear ill snap her neck. she was pretty but too young really, that body shoulda gottan better by now. gettin one of them to marry me woulda been better, or at least someone to say my name, my power would be in full flow then. i laughted manically, scarin' them shitless was wayyy more fun. seeing the faces turn white, and adam and babs tryin' to run after them and just scarin' them more. i laughted more manically then.

the both of them were down stairs playing " day-o " for the 20th thousand time. i used to like that song, a bit. heard a car pull into the drive, janey back with some more friends. this day was goin' to be good too, since i had somethin' good planned. i was sat on the pourch of the whore house drinkin' a beer, stood clicked my fingers and changed into my black and white suit. my favorite suit if im honest, but not as conftable as the robe and slippers. who ever had turned up to buy a house was quite, even janeys voice wasnt graitin' on the otherside of the walls. ah well. must be some one who dosent really care. psst.. our house is gorgeous who wouldnt like the place? 

they stopped the song which was always a sign that someone was coming in the place, i rubbed my hands together getting ready. this one was taking a long time. was she sellin' it from the outside? desided not to bring them in this time? i wondered down the attic stairs, if they were gonna be slow so was I, no point in waisting my time. adam and babs came up the main stairs, of course they woulda tried to stop me. 

" beej, please. this time we may have a chance. " adam said. 

" yeah, she may just open the fuckin' door and say ' there ya go ' and they will buy it? " i said to him, this guy. 

" yeah, beej. it may go that way " he must be stupid. then babs came around the back of him, she stood as if to say 'if we had a vote on anything it would be 2 against 1.' bitch. i also stood in their way to the attic. where they hid out when people came a-viewin', till they came down and stopped me. fuckin' spoil sports! 

" jane really is taking a long time " babs said, as if to break this akward silence, that janeys high pitch voice would normally be cuttin' at. all that ' this is a lovely view isnt it? ' and ' 3 bedrooms and an office. lovely! ' shit. maybe it wasnt janey. 

" maybe it isnt jane " babs stated. the fuckin' mind reader, if it wasnt janey who was it? is chuck back? we all went to the banister, from there ya could see the front door. adam had an hand over babs shoulder and babs was holding the banister. i leaned onto the wall produced a cig and waited for the livin' to come to the deads home. 

the key turned in the lock and the door creaked open. then something that i was never expectin' started to talk. 

" hello ? " she said. Lydia fuckin' deetz. that bitch had come back, how stupid can one person be. what was worse was that none of us moved, apart from my cig fallin' from ma mouth. she walked in, she looked... well at the moment a mess. her hair was in a pigtail, no fringe now that used to be spicked with too much gel to her pretty little face. her hair had grown very long since i last saw her and from this angle so had she. that little bitch had become something else. she had become a woman, it had been 10 years. from here i couldnt see her properly, so i decided i should go and welcome her. 

" hello ? guys i heard the music " she said as i started down the stairs. " and the flashing lights.. B" i stopped in my tracks. she knew my name. i could use this.... i resisted the urge to laugh then so she wouldnt know i was there. adam and babs ran past and through me down the stairs to her. 

" lydia ! " babs screamed nearly, opening her arms towards her.

" barbra !!!! " she screamed back and held out her extended arms with her hands stretching towards her.

" you have grown, your so tall now. " adam said. she nodded and looked around. she was lookin' for me and for some strange reason i was happy about it. this was the gothy bitch that wouldnt keep a promise right? or was it something else. or someone else...

i came down the stairs to her. " hey babes " i said producing another cig in my hand. she stagged a little but stayed her ground. adam closed the door, she had grown. very much so, i hadnt though she could grow into this. she had long legs now, tipped with doc martins, tight ripped jeans which clung to her legs very well showin' small parts of what i can asume are soft thights. she wore a white baggy top, well not too baggy since that chest of hers was tight in the t-shirt. what was she, maybe a D ? full and so nice lookin'. were they real? the rest of her body was as tiny as a teen, maybe she was just a late bloomer? up close though her face was smugged with black shit, had she been cryin'? did i care? not one bit, not much anyway.

she started somethin' that i couldnta stop, even if i wanted to. she walked straight up to me and hugged me. " B! " she exclamed before wrapping those delicate arms of hers around my neck. her boobs were real, they squished to my chest. ' fuck me ! ' was all that was runnin' though my brain. maybe she would marry me this time, giving me an excuse to get myself some of that figure all wrapped up to me. okay i had to stop. this was the gothy bitch that dint keep the only promise in years i wont let slip. oh but she smells soo good. wait. is that smoke i smell, little lydia. are ya a naughty girl now? when she spoke i could also smell vodka on her breath. what had she been doin'? why was she back? 

" why are ya back, babes? " babes would be a suitable nickname for her, she backed up and looked at the ground. 

" missed you " is all she said but that wasnt it, it so wasnt that. adam and babs hugged her and she smiled so bright in the face, but in those eyes. there was sadness, what was it? i really dont know why this lydia was differnt and makin' me think about someone else but me. they lead her into the dinning room and sat her down. i clicked my fingers and a large steamin' cup of joe was sat infront of her " thanks " she said over her shoulder at me, i was leanin' on the door jam looking in, taking puffs on my cig. she was something. this is going to be fun, very fun indeed. 

" so lydia. what have you been doing? " babs asked her sat on the other side of the table with adam again holdin' her shoulder, like parents would when talkin' to their child. she wasnt but since they had acted that way before i guess it must have been the habbit. it was sickly, i mean it was kind of kid nappin' right? she had parent, okay not very good ens but she still had them.

" well ive done uni. had a job. " she said all vague, she looks as ruff as a dog, she much be tired right? so why doesnt she just go to bed? or somethin' that may be more intrestin'. a shower... i did a little laugh in the door way. they all turned to me lookin' at me as if id kicked a baby. i only imagined her screamin' and coverin' that chest of hers, while i had a good look at that butt that was small but was big enough for my hands to get a good feel. 

" what?" 

" nothing " babs said finally. " so what did you do for a job? " she laughed, well more like huffed. 

" i was a teacher. art. " she took another slip 

" teacher ? " i asked " that must have been fun " 

" it was... i guess " she laughed again. there was sarcam there, was that why she was here? dead end job? got bored? 

" so what happened ?" babs asked. she looked up then and straight into their eyes. 

" nothing, just missed the place " i would have believed her if it wasnt for her staring straight at them with them big brown sad eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did I do good?   
> next will be back to lyds.  
> thanks for the hits, comments and kudos :) <3   
> ~liss


	3. Throught the eyes of babes

  
Disclaimer - don't own the characters.

 

  
The next thing I knew Adam and Barbara were stood in front of me. They hadn't changed one tiny bit. Barbara still had that horrible 80's dress on and Adam that stupid checked shirt. This is were I should be, Adam and Barbara fussing over me and...

 

" hey babes " he stands just a little away from me, produces a cig just like he did before out of nowhere. Same suit. Same smile. Same sarcasm. Beetlejuice. His name is like gold in my head. I have to remember not to actually say his name, or at least I can say it once. 10 years ago, he scared me half to death, now he is different. He looks better, he had been nice to me before when I wanted to find Adam and Barbara he sounded concerned, he agreed straight away to help me. He must not be as bad as I thought, he hadn't tried anything, he may do now though. 10 years ago I didn't want to see him at all, I was scared, But seeing him again. It changed his effect on me, He has... The word... What is it? I had tried to find it before in the car... Flare? No that isn't right, even though he does have a flare when scaring people. 

 

Or is it that. No. It isn't? Is it? I am not attracted to Beetlejuice. He is horrible, he smells like death and mould. He is vulgar, scary, okay that isn't a good enough excuse. I have seen scary and that isn't him, not by a long chalk. What else is he..?

 

He is... Damn it, he is sexy. His voice, his way of holding himself. He has a flare. He is very funny for a dead guy, What is it he had said before? Ghost with something... Ghost with the most? Yeah that was it and when I really look at him. He isn't half bad really, not too mouldy. That belly of his isn't much, beer belly like my dad had started to get. Oh and guess what he is wearing, that sodding suit. The oh-so-good black and white suit. It makes him look so smart, I couldn't help myself. He isn't him... He is Beetlejuice and even though he is dead, he is what I had tried to get and failed. I really couldn't help myself.

 

I flung myself at him " B !! " wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He smelt of death and smoke and beer, all good things. I hug him and it feels so nice. How does he feel so alive?

 

Whoa Lydia, You sound like a love sick teen again. Its only because of him... I wonder if they ever meet what Beetlejuice would do? Would he help me or not? I don't know.

 

" why are ya back babes? " he asked me, Babes? Okay that feels good... Sigh. What can I say? That I missed them? Really that may have worked on dad but there's no chance it will fool these guys, hmm. I could give it a try.

 

" missed you " I look down at the floor, I can't look up, these people look into my eyes and they will know. They will know that I am running from something and that, That something is scarier than Beetlejuice, the ghost with the most. Adam moves me towards the dinning room. When I sat down there is a massive cup of black coffee on the table, I look at Adam and he shakes his head. Beetlejuice must have made this. Really? The guy that would have rather have killed me? Being so nice? I am a little shocked but, much happier. He was nice to me? A smile starts to spread across my face ill have to dull it down, so he can't see me smiling like a manic woman I say a simple " thanks " over my shoulder hiding the smile best I could. It must have worked since he didn't say anything, leaning on the door jam as if he was meant to be there, all normal like.

 

"so Lydia. What have you been doing?" Barbara asks me pulling my eyes away from the man at the door. I don't want to tell her the full story. I don't want to mention Sam around them, around him. So I opt for short answers, answers that I can tell them the truth yet miss all the important stuff out of, I will have to tell them at some point but just not right now.

 

"well I've done uni." art student top of her class, mainly photography. " had a job " which I did, until about 3 days ago. I guess ill have to live off whatever I already have in the bank. There's a school here but I don't think it entertained art much, from what I remember of the place it was all religious. Adam and Barbara look at me with the concerned look they used to give me when I would say something depressing as a child. Having a life was not depressing, what came with what I had achieved was depressing. They were, are my second parents, I love these guys but as much as I feel I could tell them everything, I can't. Mostly because I can't actually bring myself to say most of what happened. I sip the coffee, it is nice. I think he has put honey in it. As I turn to give him another little look he is giggling, well for him it was a giggle. Maybe a grunt. What is it he finds funny? The fact I had had a job? If so I think he is still the same old nasty self just that he wants something. I will not marry him ever again, I'm not being used again. Ever.

 

" what ? " he scowled at us. He is free to laugh, I didn't think I was starring that much. Then I realized that Adam and Barbara must have been looking too. Which would make any being question why.

 

" nothing " Barbara said after a while of starring at each other " so what did you do for a job? " I laugh, the laugh you do when you find the question itself funny. I had been tortured by little brats with paint everyday, At the end of the day though it was rewarding since I had a chance to see youth at its finest, and the folders of children's thank you pictures I left in a cupboard, ill have to get dad to send them over. 

 

" I was a teacher. " I took a sip of the coffee " art " I add after, I though that they may have gathered the fact that it was art but I had to clarify that for myself.

 

" teacher ? " Beetlejuice asks me, a sarcastic tone. I guessed it would amuse him, dead end job and all " that must have been fun " he adds. I feel like snapping back. ' yes it was now shut up and kiss me! ' maybe not the last part. Damn! He is not what I remember he was, all man and I really like all manly men, shame its a dead guy that stood at the door.

 

" it was... I guess " I end up saying. When I look at him I have the feeling that we are alone, The feeling that I want us to be alone. Very alone. Together. I had totally forgotten Adam and Barbara. I felt shit, it is them that I had cared about not HIM. Them that had raised me when my step-mother and father had not cared one ounce.

 

" so what happened ?" Barbara broke that thought, she is here and I have to remember that they are also people that I missed and wanted to see. I want to go out and take photos for Adam and help Barbara clean. The childhood memories of things ghosts could muster still fresh when here, I don't want them to treat me like a child though. I'm not a child anymore I am an adult. Then I register what she had asked me, did she mean what happened with my job? Nothing that was fine. It was other things that ... Happened.

 

" nothing, just missed the place " I am beginning to get used to lying now. I took the last sips of my coffee and set the cup down. Beetlejuice came up behind me and tapped the side, more brown liquid is in the cup. Whiskey by the looks of it but it isn't for me, since he picks it up and downs the thing in one. I feel like a child to them all, that I wasn't able to drink or smoke or make innuendos. I was still a child in their eyes just like dad, so I am going to show them I am not a child anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a bit of a repeat, but I like seeing the story from both sides really :) 
> 
> if your wondering it was my friends 21st birthday today and I didn't update because I was busy with prep for that, and I start back at uni in a week or so ( excited )   
> ~ liss


	4. The naughty teen adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one night!?   
> I'm on a roll!   
> and I cant sleep so XD   
> AN: a little more depth to the story now. I'm trying to keep the Maitland's as main characters but get Beetlejuice and Lydia together. I have some good ideas of how to do that and mess with Beetlejuice a little.
> 
> also I mixed two of the original chapters together cos it seemed to short to me :) ( I'm a good en! )

_disclamer - i dont own these characters._

 

I stand up from the chair, all their eyes followed me up. " I'm going to go get my things, be back in a moment. " I put all the bags back on, Take them to the front room and place them on the sofa.

  
" traveling light Lydia, eh?  " Adam remarks he may have meant it sarcastically since there was atually a lot there but I don't think, and never really did think, Adam could do sarcasm.

  
" yeah, one minute " I go back out and grab the take out boxes, the two empty bottles of vodka and the empty packet of cigs, I know I shouldn't have drove in this state but I couldn't stop not for a second. I walk back in with them in plain sight, Adam and Barbara look a little shocked. Their little girl partaking in this stuff... Oh gosh. Their looks softened as if to tell me that it was okay. I am an adult after all, but beetlejuice for the smallest of seconds was shocked. He smiled the whole of his face filled up with teeth as the grin spread. Is this his shocked reaction or a reaction that would mean fun, because if the second one is what he is thinking I could play just as good as he could. I remember that Adam and Barbara are also in the house, they can't leave. So that means that if I am to play with him, it would have to be when they weren't looking. Now what to do first I wonder hmm. After I put the rubbish in the bin, I pick up all the bags in one hand and start for the stairs, when Adam stops me.

" ill take them up " he is so nice, I was sort of hopping for Beetlejuice so I could accidentally drop my underwear but not a chance in hell would Adam be on the other end of that. He dumps them in my old room and leave them there. " Lydia welcome back. " he says and pats me on the shoulder.  
He was just about to go down the stairs when Barbara stops him. " tell her " she whispers " you " he whispers back " your the man " she argues back.

  
" what's wrong? " I ask before an argument could really ensue, they look at me a little shocked but not worried.

  
" you see. " Adam starts " we go on regular business as of late. We didn't tell Beej since we didn't want him in the house alone, But we can tell you. We are gone for most of the day anyway. We help Juno out. " Barbara butts in. " our case worker " Adam adds. So the house really would be mine and his. Good, in a way and bad in others. I could play now but so could he.

  
" so what does that mean ? " I ask. " it means that if you need us call. The door in the attic will always be open. " to the other world, I was once nearly going to walk through.

  
" we play the day-o song to distract him and when we heard your car. We came back to stop him from harming anyone. " Adam says. " we were so glad that it was you, that we forgot to tell you. "

 

" so what do you do? " I ask them. " we just sort through the cases Juno can't do, she has a lot on her plate " Adam says he pats me on the shoulder and starts for the attic. " are you going now? "

 

" yes. We will be back in a while. " Barbara says she had turned to follow Adam. " oh! " she says turning back to me " Lydia since we help Juno she decided to upgrade us. "

 

" oh yes, we are at level 2 now " Adam remarks." level 2? " I ask, level 2 doesn't seem high unless it doesn't go very high.

 

" we can touch things and move them now " he says. " so you are more ploitgisty ? " Does that mean beetlejuice is a level 2? He seems higher.

  
" in a way. " Barbara says then adds " I was so excited when I was able to go to the garage, cleaned almost everything. " she looks exceptionally happy by that little fact.

  
" so I can't help out the house as much " I laugh. "you can still help if you want " she adds.

 

" I wouldn't mind doing that for you " I would do anything for these two, even if it meant I have to clean the whole house 3 times over.

 

" well we must be going now " Adam says. Barbara nodded and they were off to the attic again.

 

" will you be back for dinner ? " I hope they would be.

 

" call us when you want us " Adam shouted over his shoulder. It will be like before but ill make sure they know im an adult now. They will get used to it,I hope. Even though when I was a teen they could entertain me with some simple tricks, they will have to have convocations this time. I always couple them together, should I stop doing that? To be honest maybe my view on them is different now since I don't want to die. im not a depressed little girl. Then they were gone, through the door and I was left with him.

 

 

 

AN: yup ive added it in finally. Just a little though, and it gets a little more serious from now. Lots of lust and soppy thoughts...

 

 

 

He came up to the room. " hey lyds. So what's it like out there these days? Any wars happening? " he leaned against the door again cig in hand, Beer in the other.

 

" no, no wars, yet. There's been a lot of things happening in the world." I said as I stuffed the clothes in the wardrobe, picking up one of my black lace bras, held it so he could see, making out I was seeing if it was broken. From the corner of my eye I could see that he could see it clear as day. He liked it, he turned away though. Did he want to hide that crotch of his? The ghost with the most. I wanted to see if that claim was fact. Okay I can not deny it now, I want to fuck a dead guy. Sorry sane part of my brain but lets be totally honest here. Sam he wasn't any man, he didn't resemble any man. He resembled him, Beetlejuice. The one I want, Why? I don't know, but I know I want him. For a long time now, Maybe because he was nice-ish or because I'm still hooked on the dead, it would only be logical to fancy a ghost. I can't deny that his body isn't that bad but the mold...

 

I finally put all my clothes in the wardrobe then made an exhibition of closing the doors. He turned his head a little so he was back leaning on the door, is he playing with me? Maybe, So he wanted to play? " have you got any more of those up your sleeve ? " I ask pointing to the cig in between his fingers.

 

" sure babe. " he produced a cig in the other hand and gave it me, Not lit of course. So I put it in my mouth and did what any flirting woman would do. " got a light for it ? " he shrugged clicked his fingers and a small flame appeared, he held it there for a while. To be honest I was a little amazed. I bent over with the cig in my mouth and light it on his finger flame, all the time looking up at his face. I don't think he knew how to respond to that. I backed up blowing smoke at him with a slight grin, he was grinning, I mean all of his face was a smile. He must have clicked on, So what do I do next? What would tell him that he could play his move now? I went over to my bed sat on the edge with one of my legs bent over the other, flicking my foot a little to the imaginary beat in my head. " I'm going to have a shower, can you make cocktails ? " his eyes light up, the yellow even brighter. i stubbed out the cig on the bedside table a horrible habit from Sam.

 

" sure babes " he leaned towards my ear as i went to the door. " sex on the beach? " he asked as if an atual question, full of sexual promise. i so wanted to just pull at his tie whisper 'yes' kiss him, Instead.

 

" we're no where near a beach. "I also wanted to add. ' you don't like sand anyway ' that would have ruined it, he was playing after all. I walk past him to the bathroom, I want him to follow, to watch me as sad as that sounds. To continue this little game we're playing, that i must say had escalated quickly. One day i hate him the next i want to bang him. Okay I don't want to bang HIM, i want him to bang me, Over and over. Though I'm quite a outspoken person. When it comes to sex I like to be controlled. Not hurt as such, like him... But told what to do, in a low death like voice. i think that is also why i like Beetlejuice he sounds controlling in a good way, if there can be a good way.

 

He didn't come, I guess my dripping wet body wasn't as attracting to him as i thought it may have been. i walk into my room and picked up a pair of underwear, black lace. He was layed on my bed, one knee up and his body propped on one elbow. Okay he was floating but still propped up. He looked at me with a glint in his eyes. i am still playing this game! Putting my knickers on under my bath robe, taking my eyes off him for just a second to move a stray hair and he was right behind me. His hand came over my shoulder and is pushing the shoulder off of my robe. grabbing his hand and put it inside the robe down the front, I couldn't let him see my naked body just yet, His hands slid down the side of my breast to cup it. I could feel his hips and what was just a little lower. Oh gosh! Its fact ... Do I continue or do I anger him and myself?

 

I continue. I wanted that after all, pulling his hand into more of a groping position on my breast, he didn't move his hand. For a while I thought he wouldn't tounch me any more but he was doing something else. He used some unseen force to flip all of my hair to one side of my body, to expose my left shoulder. He then slowly pulled the robe to reveal my shoulder and neck more, his right hand not moving from my breast but to massage it a little. Firstly it was just one peck on my shoulder. A tester that i gave the tiniest of flinches at it felt like ice on my skin, but sent waves of electricity down my body to the middle. Then he built the kisses up to nearly biting my neck and his right hand clenched at my breast more, his left pulling my hips to his and bending me in the middle just a little. His touch was freezing cold but made me feel so hot i never wanted him to stop. 

 

" Lydia " he whispered, him saying my name was like touching me, i wanted it more. " do you really want this babes ?"  did i? Really? ...

 

Pulling his hands from me i turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck again. Yet this time i pressed my alive lips to his dead ones, Working together we both agreed on this. i hadn't kissed anyone like this since. Sam. i didn't want to remember him right now, All i wanted was beetlejuice.beetlejuice.

 

i push him away gently he followed my body and lips but i shook him off and picked up the black top and leggings i had set aside and left the room and him. i changed in Delia old room. What had i done? i had practically told him that it was okay. That he would be allowed to do such things with me. On the one hand ' yay for my sexual tension ' on the other ' shit he's gonna be mad and horny ' i slowly walked back to the room and popped my head around into it. He was gone, Had i really made him upset ?

 

i walked back down stairs. i was expecting to clean, but the place really was perfect. Delia's horrible decor gone, thankfully. The mirror in the front room showed only me but i could feel the icy feeling that he gave off and turned to see him stood again leaning. All that man ever did was lean.

 

" don't lie " he said. A serious look on his face. i sighed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangerrrrrrr xD 
> 
> I warned you It was explicit, but this is the tip of the iceberg


	5. Secrets to be kept

**AN: I like to continue my chapters right after each other I don't know why.**

 

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters.**

 

" about what ? " I ask. He pulled his jacket neat, and did that thing he did to straighten his posture by shifting his legs outwards then back together, a little like a solider.

 

" why are you here ? " don't lie. I didn't promise to tell him the truth, but I had to. This was beetlejuice. If I tell him the truth however, I don't know what he would do.

 

" as I said. I missed you all " he could tell it was a lie. I could tell it was a lie and I was saying it, He nodded slowly.

 

" that's a lie, try again " he looked down at his outstretched hand examining it, he knew. I can't tell him, not yet.

 

" if I promise to tell you, will you let me do it in my own time ? " he looked up at me. His eyes are ... So deep. Doing the little nod you do when your thinking about something.

 

" okay. " he agreed? The guy that was so vulgar agreed? Wow, Did not see that one coming. I expected him to command I tell him, but here he was being, nice. He turned and left then, Nothing else to say.

 

I was in a daze, he was nice to me, again. This time he didn't want anything in return? What was he thinking? I went up to dads office. Laying my laptop on the desk I looked up to see Adam.

 

" oh, hi. " he walked in and stood next to the chair I was in leaning over as dad would have done.

 

" what you doing ?" he smiled, the nice friendly smile.

 

" oh well. Dads swapping with me. " he looked at me confused. " I'm swapping my flat for this place. " he smiled, It really was nice to see him smile. 

 

" what's up ?" Barbara walked in then.

 

"Lydia is buying the house from her dad " he told her. She smiled and clapped her hands a little in excitement.

 

" oh that's wonderful. You can take it off the market now then "

 

"I'm not buying it per say just swapping a different tenancy for this one and yeah I can. "

 

" and that means no more Jane " Adam added with a sigh. I had only seen Jane a couple of times in the time we owned the house, and I could tell that she was annoying in the short time I knew her, but they were related. Poor things. Also they had, had to put up with her when we put the house up for sale. I felt terrible for that.

 

I booted up my emails and got up the paper work for the flat and printed it out. " I know this sounds bad but could you please let me get on with this. I really need to concentrate. " I can't do that with anyone around, so they left with a small smile.

 

I signed all the parts I should have and tried to figure out the fax machine. When I realized, What if beetlejuice told them that there was another reason for me being here? They would try to pull it out of me some way or another. The fax came back with dads paper work for the house red circles around the parts I had to sign. I signed them and sent it back, this had taken ages. I went to the bedroom layed on the bed and before I knew it I had fell asleep in my clothes.

 

When I woke up, jumped in the shower all the time wondering if beetlejuice was in the room. I walked past dads office, well mine now, and saw that there was a note on the fax machine, I got a note from dad.   
" is everything okay?"  
it was scribbled on the back of a recipe for one tin of beans and a twinkie. I sent back one on a piece of paper next to the machine  
" ill write you a letter telling you all about it later. Busy woman you know  x"  
I didn't hear anything from him then.

 

It was about 12 when I came down stairs to the smell of omelet and bacon, my belly rumbled. They, sorry Barbara had made me omelets, I didn't know how hungry I was till I smelt them. Sitting down at the table I waited for the plate, It looked so nice. Considering I had only eaten take away and drive thru food for days it was nice to have home cooked food, especially from Barbara, I didn't even know she could cook. beeteljuice popped up on the chair at the other end of the table, Legs up on the table beer in his hand this time, he was wearing a robe and fluffy slippers.

 

" B I would like it if you didn't put your feet up everywhere " Adam said and wiped at the table around his feet. I found it all a little funny. I didn't say anything until I had finished the meal.

 

" Barbara I didn't know you could cook " she nodded with a motherly smile. One I hadn't seen for a long time.

 

" yes, that's one thing I miss, her cooking " Adam said with a sigh, I guess it must be hard to be dead sometimes...we Sat at the table like a conference. He had told them...

 

None spoke for a while. It was getting awkward. Then.

 

" Lydia, so what are you doing now? I mean work wise " Adam said. Finally breaking the silence.

 

" I don't know, I may go to the school and see if there are any jobs going or set up a phone gallery, or commissions. " I was saying this as I thought of it. Getting more and more excited by the fact I would, maybe, be doing art again. They nodded, and by they I mean all of them together as one big nodding chorus. When had they all became such good pals?

 

" sooo " beetlejuice said and stood. This was all very awkward now. "  I have better places to be " he said and went to leave. I grabbed his arm, He looked down at me. I stood and whispered in his ear " have you said anything to them?" he shook his head and patted it like a child. " I was going to. " he said and left.

 

I ran after him. " what do you mean was ? "

 

" well babes, you aint the best at keeping promises are ya " yeah, I did promise to marry him once.

 

" I was 14. " It was no excuse.

 

" I guess so, listen why don't we get to know each other better. I mean I'm not that bad a guy really am I ? " no your not. Not really, and why was he saying this? Maybe he was a bad guy wanting a marriage again? hmmm I'm so confused. What did he want?

 

He nodded and was gone, Maybe back to that whore house, I don't know why that made me a little mad and jealous.

 

  
**AN: beetlejuice is getting soppy. What have I done to him. don't worry I wont lose any of his vunlgarness. I hope.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill finish uploading this I hope before I start uni again, so I may just power through this in the next two days, since I start then XD


	6. Beetlejuices desires

Disclaimer- don't own characters. 

 

beetlejuice P.O.V. 

when I kissed her I wanted her. I fucking needed her, this woman in front of me was not the little scared girl I had tried to marry. this was the woman I wanted A LOT. juno that cow had a hold on me it wasn't that bad, I mean sure when I wanted to do anything physical I needed to be called out, but I didn't really need to do anything physical to scare the shit out of people, my face can do that by its self haha. She knew my name so if I wanted to do anything she could call me out. I was captured by her, Freedom was a little pointless when you wanted to be with one sexy woman the whole time you were free. 

I had given in to her, I had given up, hell no! Getting wed was not my plan anymore. Getting her wrapped around me moaning and signing till she begged me to never leave her, was. I wanted her more than I wanted... I can't think of anything I wanted more. That's how fucking bad it was. fucking woman. 

I had promised not to push her on what was wrong, why she had come back. I just wanted to know what was making her so sad. Why those eyes were not as bright as they could be, I may be a vulgar man but when it comes to lady's like her, I like to be a gentleman... Sometimes. 

3 days after she came back I found some paperwork in chucks old office. " you bought the house !?" I shouted at her and threw the paper work at her as she sat watching TV in the front room. She looked up at me confused and angry. Oh angry was a new face of Lydia the woman it was exciting, and it made my insides burn with passion. I wanted to fuck her right there. 

" and what of it ?" she shot back. 

" is that the only reason? cuse ya bought the place ? " Adam and babs come into the room from the kitchen. 

" what the matter ? " Adam asked. 

" shut up ! " I yell at him, that pissed her off, I guess I'm not the only man she cares for...

" don't tell him what to do " she stood then " when your the one mouthing off to begin with. " I was mouthing off? She was the one looking all sad and sexy cos she bought a fucking house. what was so bad about that? Did she really not like us that fucking much? HA

" I have the house because my dad wanted to get it off his hands. I didn't atually ask for it. Also because I own the house has nothing to do with why IM here ! " she screamed at me. Prodding my chest with one finger at each sentence. Her angriness was so fucking dick twingingly good. it was better than sad, but also very exciting. I liked an angry woman. Spirit was always good, it means I can break it and see her kneel before me begging, That's always fun. Man I really wanted to fucking laugh at that pretty little face, and then get her to do something else with that sharp tongue of hers. A grin was spreading on my face at the thought but I quicky pulled myself back.

" well why didn't you tell me !?" I shouted back. I never lose an argument. cos IM never wrong. 

" because I didn't need to ! " she screamed back. 

" good come back. For a 14 year old." I would win then she would have to give me a prize... Oh, the thought of her doing anything I said was to fucking good. 

" we knew " Adam pointed out. So she told them but not fucking me. Really the one that she was so intimate with the other day, with all the little sighs and kissing and... I nearly fucking had her too... Now she was keeping things from me, not a good move lady, not a fucking good move.

" and they knew ?" I yell at her, I made the room darker and me a little bigger, for dramatic effect. I may scare her a little and she would then back off letting me win. I wanted that prize, real bad!

" they were there when dad sent the paper work. How would they not know ? " she was good at this. Or was she just good at lying. She didn't even look scared. Just angry. Maybe cos she was so angry she didn't knowtis the effect I was creating. Adam and abs did though cos they ran into the room and stood in front of her blocking me from her. 

" calm down B " Always the middle person. Wanting everything calm fuck sake! I lighten the room and went back to a natural figure. " calm " I said and held up my hands. 

Life, well for her the rest of us we were dead, was good. She had only been here for about 4 days. In those days she hadn't tried anything else with me. I watched her sleep, IM turning into a fucking stalker what ever she had done was changing me. Did she have some fucking possession spell on them lips of hers?. If I want I could enter her dreams, but what if I slipped up and said something only her dreams would involve she would get so very fucking pissed off. Maybe that would be a good thing, after the last time HA! I wanted to do things to her. Everyday, she would come out of the shower dripping and it would just take me back to the kiss. To her soft body and lips. What was she doing to me? She would sit with her legs crossed and even that would make me anxieties. She wears tank tops, that showed just a little more lyds than I could take, and I would have to ignore her the whole day. All I wanted to do was fuck her. Day and night, every second. The matilands were always around though, everytime I went to touch her, to start something or kiss her, there they were. to top it all off she had gotten herself a fucking job. She starts on monday a week here and she had set herself up nicely. I think it was something to do with a clothes shop in the town, someones gotten do it and you know it not gonna be me, them bills have to be payed. 

" hey lyds, what ya drawin' " she was sat on the dinning room table, which was so tempting, drawing a wall. She hid the sketch book from me, pressing it to her chest. that chest the bane of my afterlife. 

" nothing much " she was never any good at lying, her body always gave her away. Oh her body always told the truth. 

" so if your not busy what do you say to watching a movie with me ? " she looked up a little confused. it was one of the first times I had suggested something normal for us to do. It wasn't that bad- waittt a minute. Watching a movie was the code for dates wasn't it. haha that must be the reason for her confusion. Yes Lydia I would go on a date with you. A dark room close together,Lots of things that could happen, with a couple of extra wondering hands.

We sat on the couch the lights all turned off popcorn sat, in between us,Yeah, in between. this fucking girl. She was playing with me. I couldn't just accidentally slip my hand on her thigh or put my arm around the couch and her shoulder. Ill just change that, I tap the bucket making it disappear,I didn't care what she would think. I slid closer to her, in the dark she didn't even realize. She must actually like this movie. I was very close to her,Yawning and stretched my arms around the back of the couch... 

Before I had a chance to try touching her she saddled me, it was a fucking great move. Her chest right in front of my eyes,Her warm crouch on mine. She did things to me no dead woman would, they were all cold but Lydia. Lydia was warm and on my crouch. " beetlejuice " she whispered. just in front of my face. She just said my fucking name. I hadn't told her that to do anything she had to call my name,It set me back a little. If she said my name there would be nothing to stop me from rocking her world and mine from here to next Tuesday, then again to the next Tuesday after.

" 2 more babes " I whispered back. Why we are whispering I don't know, guess its cos of the matilands, cos it felt more naughty that way?She leaned into me, and kissed my neck. Oh if there was a fucking god I would be thanking him right fucking now. She was good at that stuff. she 20 odd, she didn't have the body of a nun so I didn't expect her to be one. I did though think she may have been a little more uptight, she not one to be a slut I don't think. The way she was acting right now though begs to differ. My arms didn't move from the back of the couch as she was doing this, I let her do the work this time, even though IM normally the one to sturr the juices. 

" beeteljuice " she moaned on my neck as she kissed me she scraped her crotch on mine. I was begging to get harder, I wanted to touch her but I was going to do that when she let loose the juice. 

" 3rd times a charm " I sighed. She moved up my neck to my lips we kissed hard there for a couple of minutes. Warm kisses, the type of kissed I hadn't had for a very long time. I didn't care if they were in the house or not, I was going to fuck her this time, she was going to scream for more, so much she loses her voice. Hopeful she wasn't going to accidentally scream my name, that would never do. 

" beetlejuice " she moan into my mouth. Now she done it! 

" its show time babes " she giggled as I wrapped my arms around her arse and pulled her onto my growing crouch more. We continued to kiss for a little bit longer. She moved her hips up and down on me. She was hungry. I could tell and I wanted that just as much as she did. moaning and sighing. All she did was make me want her more. it had now become a need for me to have her. to own her. I put my hand into that flimsy black shirt. I was considering literally ripping it off when. 

It ended. 

" Lydia " abs shouted down the stairs. 

" shit " Lydia moaned. Got off me standing in front of me. I grabbed her hips I tried to lower her back down to me. I was not finished here. She sighed and with what I hope was deep regret and sadness she muttered " beetlejuice,beetlejuice,beetlejuice " I was back to a state of well. Lets just say I couldn't perform in this state. Also I couldn't really juice so much, I could do silly little tricks like produce cigs and change my clothes, but I couldn't really use my powers. Even the thing with the lights wasn't as good as I could do. The lights came on and she was gone with that pretty little arse of hers swaying all the way up them stairs.she did seem a little like a teen huffing up them. One of these days she will give in or will I do that first? Very un-fucking-likely. It was a surprise for her to suddenly do that. I was rubbing off on her, well she was just doing that HA, leaving her alone. Making her hungry. Well I can wait for a long time babes. Just you see, I will not be the one making the next move, you will be crawling back. HAHAHA!  
I then went up to my little grave house in the model. Id made a great home there. Somewhat like a roadhouse, there was always people coming and going in there but it was my rubbish tip. I sagged down on my couch and pulled out my dick. shit this woman is fucking with me. ahh.


	7. triangle smoke cirlces & babs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tech problems, but I'm putting chapters together and ill try and get them up before I get more tech problems. 
> 
> the story will be mature so please keep that in mind :)

" that's 10.99 " I said to the woman in front of me. She handed me the money and I handed her the bag with a dress that I could only describe as disgustingly country and pink.... Very pink.

Not much happened in this little shop, to say it was the only place in the town to get clothes. Sure it wasn't bad, but god damn boring. At least at the school there was something new happening everyday, when it was quite my mind wondered back up the hill to the house.

 

I and beetlejuice hadn't done anything since my outburst on the couch. I don't know why I did it, Maybe because it was dark and he was so close. I can't even remember what movie was on. All I know was I wanted him, then and there. The way he reacted he wanted me too, I got very much carried away in the moment, I called him out too. What did confuse me was that he didn't do anything. I did run off, Even though he didn't have the time to do it before Barbara interrupted, only to see if I liked blackberry pie or apple... That was what I had to put him back for? That was what I had to stop such a good game for? Sigh it still gets me pissed off. I was polite though, I liked them both. The next day I got an apple blackberry pie. It was nice but not as nice as what I would have done to beetlejuice, maybe even with the pie. What's worse though is that he hasn't touched me in 2 weeks. He hasn't tried anything, Was he that pissed off at me? He hadn't really talked to me either. Its getting me down. im good at covering my emotions but he must know that there's something up by now, ive started to ignore him back.

 

~

 

" im back " I shouted as I opened the door. He was stood at the bottom of the stairs a stern look on his face.

" your an hour late " he said, he was so cold. Literally.

" im not late. " I said back taking off my shoes and walking away. I wanted to make convocation but I was ignoring him. I was late. He cared if I was late? So what I don't care anymore. He can do what he wants and so can I.

I walked into the kitchen expecting Barbara or Adam to be in there, It was empty. " hey " I called to him. He gave a little lift of the chin to me, Damn him. " wheres Barbara and Adam? "

he pointed up. His cig a light in his mouth, I wanted one of those but, oh never mind ill yield. " can I have one ? "

" sure " he grinned " come and get it. Babes " he was so annoying and sexy. I walked over to him and took it from him, He light it for me and we both stood leaning on the banister. For a long time we stayed there leaning in silence. We did however end up havening a smoke ring composition. He won, mostly because of his "magic", He made the smoke into a triangle and I giggled.

" that's against the rules. Its a triangle " I stated. He huffed. " yeah but it was a circle " he added. I turned to him id finished my cig and he was on his second. I leaned looking at him sideways. I wanted to touch him, I wanted him to just be with me.

I pushed myself off the banister. " stay here a sec " I added and ran to the dinning room, grabbed my sketchbook and came back to him. I handed him the book " have a look if you want " he shrugged and flipped it open. There were some landscape pencil drawing and some designs but what I wanted him to see was the drawing he had asked me about before the.. Movie. It was him, from memory, of him sat on the grave stones the first time I saw him in that suit of his. When he flipped over the page and nearly flipped right past it my heart nearly sank, But he held it out in front of him admiring it. His face was... Shocked, surprised and happy? I think. He handed it back to me.

" that what ya was drawing that night? "

" yeah, but it wasn't finished then. " I wanted him to say something about how he wanted to talk again but he was just quite. Damn was I going to be the adult? I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs to my room. When I got in there I pushed him to the bed, I was going to stop this stupid silence.

" beetlejuice, will you just speak to me? " I knew I was using his real name. I was doing it for effect, To shock.

" have you given in to me yet ? " he asked still serious face. Cold and commanding. I went over to him stood in front of him guiding his hands to my hips. He didn't keep them touching me his hands fell down to his sides when I let go. He wanted me to yield first? Damn it I didn't care. I came close to him very close, I was stood right inbetween his legs.

" B, I gave in to you a long time ago " I sighed, looked straight ahead into his eyes. he then grabbed my hips, lifted my top to reveal my belly and kissed it. " finally " he sighed. I giggled putting my hand on his shoulder and bending into his kiss on my belly. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto him. I was kneeling over him rubbing my crouch on his and kissing him when he said.

 

" I love you " I stopped. He loved me? Well I didn't deny that I loved him. I wouldn't yield for anyone. beelejuice loved me? Okay it may take some time to register this. I rolled off of him and laid next to him face up.

" sorry " he said quietly.

" don't be sorry B. " I didn't know what to do. How to act. He propped himself up next to me looking my way.

" its the truth. I wouldn't say it for a laugh. Also I don't want to marry you. If that's what you need to know that I mean I love you. " okay head spinning. Not a clue what to do.

Well ,I did know what I wanted to do. " I love you beetlejuice "

" Lydia " he said all doe eyes. It was weird to see him so intimate. I felt I had known him for years, Well I had but not this good. I did love him, Being here took my mind right off Sam. Even though right now I had thought of him. Damn... Come to think of it I hadn't told him about Sam. Was this the right time to tell him about Sam... I don't really think so.

" god sake " I sighed and rolled back onto him, Kissing him. He moaned a little. " beetlejuice " I moaned.

" Lydia. " he moaned, he finally grabbed my left boob. He pulled my top off, rolling me over under him. He lowered his head to my chest and used his long snake like tongue to suck on my right Breast as his hand worked on my left. It was so good, Just what I had wanted for a long time. I grabbed at his jacket and shirt. He bit my left breast, which made me scream. It hurt but it felt nice, He didn't feel like a cold wind once I called out his name. He was more solid, so good at this, He seemed to know all the spots to hit. He shrugged off his jacket sighed at my half naked body, Shook his head and went back to work. Head moving from my chest to my lips.

I tugged at his belt. " hungry babes? " he asked me. He didn't seem to see the marks on my belly and chest and he hadn't really seen my back yet, Or if he did I may have though I did them, I was a depressed little girl once.

" very " I purred at him. He undid that belt of his and was pulling it off when I heard Adam humming 'Day-O'

" B " I whispered with my finger to my lip. He stopped still, We both did. He passed my room and didn't even look in to it, Thankfully. I grabbed my top and put it back on, quite skilfully, beetlejuice was over the top of me. i tried to move from under beetlejuice but he wouldn't let me.

" your not getting away this time " he whispered in my ear. I kissed him, I didn't want to go. But now that they were back I wouldn't be able to keep my mind on the task at hand.

" beeteljuice. They distract me " he nodded and kissed me again.

" babes. You can't start something, get a man all ready and then go. " I really didn't want to go.

" beetlejuice, I promise next time we are alone. You can do anything. You. Want. " I purred at him. He didn't like it. I know he didn't. He had to deal with it.

" I want to do anything I want. Now " he was becoming scary. His eyes growing darker. He was right over me. He grabbed at the bed board breaking it he was pissed and still free.

" beetlejuice " I screamed. He scared me, For the first time since I was here I was scared of him. Okay not much, I know he wouldn't hurt me but the prospect of him doing that was scary. He shouted 'no' and disappeared. He was so very much pissed of at me. shit.

 

~

 

I ran all the way through the house and I found him in the model sat on the porch of the whore house, Head in hands.

" I love you. I want you. why do you always do this? don't you want me too? " he looked up at me. He was crying? No he was near to it, frustration not sadness.

" Adam. Barbara " I screamed.

" what are you doing ? " he asked. Adam and Barbara came through the door.

" What's the matter " Adam asked. I turned to them. Straight back confident.

 

" me and B have fallen in love " I said. They looked shocked and horrified. I glanced down at beetlejuice and he was just stood looking up at me open mouth. They came into the room and hugged me.

" you sure " Adam said father-ness coming out.

" deadly " ironically that was my response. They looked at me for a moment then nodded to each other, beeteljuice gave a little laugh.

" okay. " Adam said Barbara turned to Beetlejuice.

" you hurt her and you know where you will be going " she threatened him, He held his hands up.

" babs, I wont hurt a hair on her head. " then he was stood next to Adam. They shuck hands. silence, I bite my lip so hard I think I draw blood. So they accepted it? Just like that? These were the stubborn ghosts I had known right? Well I am their 'little girl' so if it made me happy they were happy I guess.

beetlejuice came up to me and whispered in my ear " well unless she wants to play ruff house ? " I giggled at that and grabbed his hand. We stood holding hands as they left the attic.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

change of point of view - babs style ~

 

 

we came back into the house, i think ill have a go at one of the recipes in the book lydia brought me a couple of days ago. it was so nice being able to cook, to clean, to touch things and feel them. My one regret was not having a child, that's why i treated lydia like my child. i needed to remember that she was 24 now. it had been 10 years since the accident, She had changed and grown into a wonderful young woman. She wasn't so depressed anymore, i was glad about that. we may have seen her earlier if she was still attached to the afterlife.

Adam was humming 'day-o' it was one of the songs you couldnt get out of your head even if you wanted to. Being dead was worse since you had so much time on your hands.

" beetlejuice " lydia screamed.

i ran down to her room, She was layed on the bed crying. " lydia, darling what's wrong ? "

She just cried. She was like the child i had known i just grabbed her and hugged her. Her sobs were little daggers in my heart. i never wanted to see her upset and it was all his fault.

" come on what's wrong ? " i asked again. She shook her head.

" it doesn't matter " she mumbled.

" it does. what has he done ? " then she ran off. She ran through every room. Adam and i followed her for a little bit. i relayed all that she had said to Adam while we sat on her broken bed. Had he broken it? Why did he do that? If i wasn't for lydia i would have just broken down a wall and brought a friend to teach him a lesson.

" what should we do ? " Adam asked me. i wanted to get him, but she was dealing with it herself. i didnt want to hassle her. She's a grown woman and she had to sort things for her self. it doesn't feel like two minutes since we were hassling her with studying. How time flies when your alive. its sad but its how it is. At least i had Adam, If i didnt have him this whole time i wouldnt know what would have happened.

" we leave her to sort it out " i said to him. He looked down at the bed.

" should i fix this ? " Adam asked me.

" i suppose its all we can do "

" Adam. " i heard her shout, Then " Barbara " we got up and went to the attic. i popped my head around the door at her.

" what the matter " Adam asked. He was not one for being subtle really, He always spoke him mind. Some times it wasn't an advantage.

" me and B have fallen in love " she didn't falter, She was confident. Her voice didnt shake. i had feared that happening. She was a woman and as a woman she shouldn't have been persuaded to do things. Was this really her feelings. Did he really love her? i highly doubt that fact. i came into the room. i wanted to hug our little lydia again, All sight of her crying had gone. She really did love him. Adam must have had the same feeling. we both hugged her. A little circle of love. Maybe one of the last times we could be like this.

" you sure ? " Adam asked her. He would have been a good father if we had ever be able to have children.

" deadly " she sighed. Okay. She's 24. She's a woman and she can deal with her own problems. She may be getting herself into something big and bad but i would always be on the sidelines helping her our the best i could. beetlejuice laughed, Damn that man, Ghost, Whatever.

" okay " Adam answered for both of us. i turned to beetlejuice and gave him our answer too. i produced little Freddy. i had named the little sandstorm i created, Yes it wasn't a real one, Freddy. it was just to scare him into doing what i wanted him to.

" you hurt her and you know where you will be going " i tried to say it scary, i was a ghost to i could scare people if i wanted to. If he really did hurt lydia once he would be a sandstorms chu toy. When it came to the little girl ill never be the real mother too but im close enough, i would do anything for her to smile.

" babs, i wont hurt a hair on her head " he held up his hands in surrender. Was he really giving up that easy? Must have a thing for her too. Adam and he shook hands like a father would when meeting their daughters boyfriend.

i turned to leave. " ill have dinner ready in 2-3 hours okay ? " i said to lydia she nodded, tears formed in her eyes, Happy tears i hoped. i pulled Adam with me and we went down to the kitchen.

" do you think any good would come of it ? " Adam asked me.

" She's a woman. i guess there were more alive things out there in the last 10 years that would be worse than him. " he nodded and cleaned his glasses. i just hope she knew what she was really getting herself into.


	8. a show of lemoney proportions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another in the same night XD   
> I'm so tired sorry for any mistakes.

" so they accept it " beetlejuice nudged my arm with his elbow. he light a cig for me, Then one for himself. 

" thanks " I was just staring at the door. I couldn't really believe it. he nudged me again. 

" sorry. Did I scare you? " he asked. 

" yeah, but only because I didn't know what you would do. " I couldn't lie not anymore. he pulled me to him in a hug, he felt like a freezing wind. I could feel him, his body, but it wasn't physically there. 

" im sorry too " he looked confused at me. " for calling you out and back all the time " I laid my head on his chest. 

" babe. You can't trust me. Hell I can't trust me. " I looked up at him smiling at me. I could tell him now, but I had something to do first. " if I called you out. " 

" Lydia " his eyebrows raised at me. 

" if I called you out and left you out would you stay ? " I sounded like a small child. 

" babes, that's why you called me back? Think ill leave. I wont leave you " he reassured me. He Hugged me to him more. 

" can I call you now? " I asked him. 

" go ahead babes " he grinned at me. 

" beetlejuice, beetlejuice, beetlejuice " he didn't say anything or do anything. Apart from become more solid. Smoke all around us from both of us smoking. We stood there in silence. It was nice, but not really want I had in mind. I stubbed out the cig on the wall, A nasty habit I had gotten from Sam. This whole time I hadn't really had a drink. 

" B. Can you really make a sex on the beach? " he grinned and produced a cocktail shaker. he shook it like a bar man would, he had even changed his clothes to resemble a bar man. Two glasses that appeared were flowing in front of me. he poured it out and added small umbrellas. 

" here you go malady " he handed it me with a bow. It was nice, Not enough, but nice. I was then sat on the couch in the attic with him. Similar to the way we had sat before. This time not in the dark, and I wasn't on top of him. 

" you haven't tried anything " 

" hmm? " he asked, as if he wasn't listening. I said it again, he looked at me taken a back a little bit. 

" no I haven't. Yet " he said with a grin. he made the glasses disappear and leaned over to me. clicked his fingers and where the model had been was now a four poster bed. All black satin and red lace trims. His grin covered his face. Oh that grin. The one I wold never not like to see. There was something in his eyes though, Playfulness? Lust? I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my legs up to place on his hips. I looked down and I was on the bed, Dressed in a short red satin nightgown. My hair was splayed over the pillows. he grinned at me, I must have been grinning back. he put his hand in my hair and leaned into me more. 

" Lydia do you want this? " I nodded " I need to ask though " ask? " how many men have you had ? " oh. Well erm. One. Could I say that? Mind you if I did then he would feel better right? Males like that right, to own a woman more by being one of the small amount of men she will sleep with. 

" one. " I sighed blushing I could feel my skin burn. 

" one? Really. A body like yours and you only tempted one weak male? " not really there was just one I wanted and I found someone similar to him. 

" I rejected a lot of them " I said. I was still under him, we had waited all this time and now we were gonna talk. 

" I was going to say a body " he pushed the strap off my right shoulder " like yours the men would have to be blind. " he knew how to get me going. Icy touches up and down me where I could feel his physical body pressed to mine. I wanted him to hurry up and take me. he may be playing with me. I can't say I didn't like it. he traced my arm and down to my hip, then circled him thumb over it. Damn he could tease when he wanted to. Wait, if he touches my tights that, he would feel the scars.... I blushed. They were embarrassing, but I have a feeling he would just Write them off as self harm. I didn't have any bruises now, so only the scars where left. I didn't want to remember Sam right now... I didn't want anything but beetlejuice. 

I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. " shush " I whispered. 

" to hell with that fuckin' shit. " he demanded and slammed the door shut without lifting a finger from my body. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes, the dead but beautiful eyes. 

" I really do love you " he whispered to me. That was it, I kissed him, Hard pushing into him as hard as I could. I wanted to have all of him. he twisted his tongue around mine, he tasted like mould, he tasted off, but it didn't matter. When I finally got him to give me a breath he bite my bottom lip a little. That was good I wanted more of that. When he pulled away from me to let me breath was when I saw that he was wearing his suit. 

" why did your clothes change? " I asked out of nowhere, he looked down at himself. 

" oh. Well you like it babes right? " how did he know that? Yes it was my favorited suit on him, I hadn't told him. How did he know? hmm. " you draw me in this. " oh. Well really I didn't know him in anything else. So that was a bit of a guess, but it was a good guess. 

" good guess " I answered. " but, I would like it right now " I reached down for his belt and tugged it. " if it wasn't on you " he grinned and laughed. 

" babes. Anything you want " he clicked his fingers and he was then wearing black boxers, nothing else. I had never seen this much of him. His body was... Oh it was nice. he didn't have much muscle but it was there, his belly wasn't that big of a deal. His hands now that I think about it were big and manly even though he held them quite feminine like, he wore a ring on his pointing finger a signet ring that I can only assume was his when he was alive. It all leaded me to wonder though how he died. I didn't see any marks as I traced every part of it with a finger. " finished babes? " he said looking down at my finger that was near his belly button at the time. I looked up at him with a bit of a gormless face. 

" if you can touch me. I get to touch too " I whispered. Always whispering. I think Adam and Barbara wouldn't mind hearing this... A little right? Never mind. 

he laughed and sent a wind to my shoulder the strap of the nightgown slid off and my shoulders were bare. he leaned down and kissed it like he did the first time. I would just stay here forever. he worked down from my shoulder to my right breast pulling the dress as he worked down with his mouth. We worked together, we worked together perfectly. All I could do was moan and sigh at all he did. I was gone. he moved down more licked my belly and stopped at my breasts again.

" babes, you ready ? " he asked me I nodded biting my lip. he pulled the gown off my legs, kissed my crouch and I jerked up my pelvis to his face. he grinned and used his tongue on my clit. I had never had a man do that to me. It was nice. It was new and I liked it. I wouldn't tell him that was a first, he would laugh probably. he came back up to face me, kissed me, I never liked teasing myself. Down there I felt his arm work on something but it wasn't me. he slowly stuck himself inside me. At first I moved slowly with my hips in circles. he moaned stopping kissing me he grabbed my hips " babe ? " I nodded slowly. 

he pulled at my hips and pushed into me a little faster than before which got faster and harder until I was nearly horizontal. he was so fast. His face was so good. he looked so happy with me and that made me happy. I moved with him as fast I could in this position. he lowered me down that's when I realized that we had been floating a little since my hair now formed a pillow under my head. " Lydia " he sighed into me. he hadn't gone had he? No because he started moving again. More fast than before. Deeper. I couldn't take it I was close to going. " Lydia " he groaned. he was moaning my name. " B " I moaned as I went. he went faster still if that was do-able.

" Lydia " he nearly screamed through gritted teeth. His eyes were bright and looking at me when he sighed. I could feel all his juice inside me. It made me so happy. I cried. 

" Lydia. What's wrong ? ya hurt ? " he asked me.

" no, no. im happy " I giggled through tears. he smiled and hugged me, I rolled on top of him my thigh over his crouch my chest over his. I fell asleep then. I don't know if he slept or not. Can ghosts sleep? 

I woke then next morning beetlejuice was laid there he was playing with my hair. " morning babe " he said and kissed my forehead. 

" morning B " I said with a massive smile, he had stayed there all night? I really did love this guy. he must have seen the mark on my back now... " ive got something important to do today " I sat up and told him seriously. 

" oh really. What's that? re-match? " he asked with a grin. 

" im gonna tell you guys what happened. Why im here " he looked at me serious, he was still naked which made it harder to be serious, he hugged me. 

" if you want to do that babe. Go ahead. " he clicked his fingers and the bed was gone we were sat on the couch again. he was in his suit, I was back in my blue denim shorts and white vest. " ill be behind you all the way " he said with a smile. he stood and offered me his hand. I took it and we went down stairs. First of all though I needed a shower. Last night really did take a lot out of me. I really wanted to forget all that had happened in the last 2 years but these are the parents I didn't have and the man that I love and he loves me. They need to know about all of this. im sure beetlejuice will know most of what im going to tell them is true. I mean he's seen the scars. I was very thankful he didn't ask me about them last night, Or was he too busy to see them? Either way he will know in an hour or two.


	9. past and future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> sexual abuse  
> but its only really mentioned in this chapter ( and its only really in a couple of paragraphs so if you want you can skip that part )

Beetlejuice had gotten Adam and Barbara to the dinning room for me while I went and got changed. I put on a red and white baseball top and dark blue jeans. I also decided to put on my converse. If it got to much I plan to run for it. putting my hair up into a bun, I need to show my skin off so my hair needed to be out of my way. He hadn't seen my back had he? Not really. He was always pressed up to it so he wouldn't have seen them right? I came down into the dinning room they were all sat around the table. It was so much worse than telling Delia and dad. They sort of knew things, they saw some of the scars, it was easier to tell them. 

I sat down at the head of the table, My hands clasped together I set them on the table. I didn't know where to start and they were ready to listen. 

" so about 3 years ago. I meet a fantastic man. " beetlejuice looked shocked. I mean I just told him I had had one man before. " he was different. Nothing that id ever seen before. In a living person. I can't lie. He was very much like you B " they looked at him then me. He grinned at me, I tried not to smile back. " so I had only known him for about 3 months when he asked me to be with him, I said yes straight way I really like him. At the time. " I paused. Where to go next? There's so much. Adam reached his hand out for me with a nudge from Barbara. " so it was all good. We went out for about 4 months then slowly he made me leave my friends. He could have friends but I didn't need them he said. " beetlejuice looked at me serious. " slowly all I had was my parents. Well I say I had my parents. He told them that I didn't need them. Told them a pack of lies, so they turned against me. Didn't speak to me for a long time. " I looked up at the matilands, I smiled at them. " im on good terms with them now. Of course. So erm. We moved in together. He took me to uni everyday. Didn't leave me alone. Always kept an eye on me. " I paused. " I was basically a prisoner in my own home. " 

" so what happened? " I bite my lip at barbra's question. 

" my last year of uni was hard, but I passed everything. I didn't let what he did to me get to me too much. " 

" what did he do ?" beetlejuice slammed his hands on the table.

I stood up " sorry Adam " I took off my top and my trousers. " he smoked. As you can see, There's marks for evey time I didn't do what he wanted " I lifted my leg " There's 7 - 8 cuts on my inner thigh, those are from nearly every time he had sex with me. Even if I didn't want it. " Barbara had tears rolling down her face already and I hadn't finished. " he then thought I was cheating. He beat me to within an inch of my life. "

then beetlejuice stood. He paused for a while, horror in his eyes, then left without a word.

" so your getting away from him ? " Barbara said through tears. I nodded. 

"I dumped him after that night and bought the flat, I apologies to my friend and my parents and they looked after me. Delia wanted to kill him personally. Hes been following me for the last year. Sending me things, flowers, chocolates and sometimes he would call the school I worked at. He would stand outside my flat. I needed to get away to some place he wouldn't find me. So here I am " I sighed, Letting my head hit my arms on the table and cried. 

They hugged me, shushing me and smoothing my skin. " sorry'' I murmured.

" its fine " 

" no sorry I have to find him " They mouthed 'oh' to each other I walked up to the attic. "B?" I asked before opening the door. He stood back to me. 

" I didn't even see them " he said. 

" I doesn't matt- " 

" IT DOES " I couldn't look at him. What was he thinking, Did he not like me anymore? Did he not want this broken thing? 

" B.. " He turned to me he was full on crying. He was crying!? I couldn't stand it, I cried again. I ran to him and we both crashed into each other. " I love you " I whimpered. 

" I still love you. Its just. I didn't see them, I didn't know you had been though that. " he was blaming himself? He was concerned about me that's what matters from this not that he didn't see some scars, now he knows and I can finally put Sam to bed in my mind. He may still be out there but I was with beeteljuice so it didn't matter anymore. He kissed me pushing me into the wall. My thigh came up over his side, he rubbed the scars carefully, then lowered his face to kiss where the scars are " I will never hurt you babes. What happened to him ? " 

" I don't know." I moaned " I ran here as fast as I could. " he looked up at me and cupped my face. I giggled at his sad face and the feel of his big hands on my tiny face. 

" what's so funny, ill protect you from him. No matter what, you got it? " I nodded kissed his lips once and pulled back, he still looked sad, so I giggled again.

" really what's so funny? " he asked me. 

" your face " oh

" my face, eh? " he came back up, I giggled more " damn you Lydia fucking deetz " he kissed me again, broke away just as I needed to breath he was getting good at this. " babes, Seriously. Are you safe ? " he asked me.

" I think so. " 

" think? " his face opened up with shock and concern. 

" if he did find me. I have you and I wont hold you back. " he sighed and kissed me once, one small tender kiss. He pulled at my hand and led me back down stairs, to my room. 

He picked me up in his arms, Opened the door and closed it behind us using his magic. He genitally put me down on the bed.  
" I wont hurt you. Unless ya want me to babe? " I beckoned him with my finger.

" B, I love you " I said when he reached the edge of the bed, he leaned in. 

" I love you too babe. " he kissed me again. I pulled at his jacket I wanted to have him again. He made me feel safe with him near, I know beetlejuice would never burn my skin or cut me. I think he really does love me and I really do love him. 

He pulled me up to sit on his hips. We were just kissing, we didn't really need more, but Hes always been greedy. " lean on the bed for me " he whispered. So I got on to the bed on all fours. He crept up behind me his hands went down my thighs and back up to my belly, his crouch hot on my ass. He grabbed at my belly " lets get a little more comfy " he purred in my ear. I looked down my top and jeans gone. I looked over to him and he was in black boxers again, His crouch pushing against my ass as he reached for my chest. 

" B, when you came in me, will it mean anything? " I asked. A random thought that may just stop the mood, but I wanted to know. 

" I don't know, to he honest with ya babes. Never had a living woman. Well when I was dead. Man I had women when I was alive " that made me feel just great. I mean I only had one guy before him and here he is telling me Hes experienced when alive. I knew that he was bad when dead but still it made a difference. I tugged at my bra, He took that as he could take it off. Unhooking it, it fell to the bed around my wrists. He kissed the burn marks on my back and he reached around my back to my chest and grabbed at my breasts with both of his hands. Then something strange happened. He had produced two more hands which were now entering my knickers, one circling my clit making me feel oh so good and the other slowly entering and re-entering my hole. Purring in my ear my hips started to move by themselves to grind on his with the extra hands he were using, total cheat. I reached round with my face to kiss him. I wanted more now, I was ready to feel him again, I wanted this. I think he knew that he kissed down my back to my knickers and slowly pulled them down to my knees. He pulled my legs further apart and slapped my ass, Hard. I yelped a little and jerked forwards. He laughed a little, That laugh of his was deep and so sexy. I loved his deep voice. With a click he lost his boxers and was slowly entering me. One deep thrust and I was his. His hands grabbing my hips he trusted again, harder. His extra arms on my breasts. He became faster and faster. I couldn't do anything but moan, it felt better than anything I had ever known. He felt deeper, and stronger. He grunted " Lydia, im ready " he moaned more " Lydia " he half shouted and laughed as the famed juice was released in me. Why did he laugh? He pulled out of me and flopped on the bed. I rolled to look at him.

" why did you laugh? " he looked at me taken back. 

" laugh ? " 

" yeah when you came in me " he created an 'o' with his mouth, Then laughed more. 

" its a trait, since I died laughing just happens. Its not a bad thing babes " he said stroking my shoulder. I sighed, good. He didn't find it all funny. I felt I had to show him, I could make him want me right? I needed to know if I was good enough. 

" how did you die? " I asked curious. 

" after what you've told me ill tell you later babes. " he kissed my shoulder. 

" can I have a cig " I asked him. He straightened up and sat up. Wait, Wasn't my headboard broken ? had he really done that or was it an illusion? " didn't you brake that ? " I asked him, He shrugged. 

" Adam must have fixed it " he relayed. Awe, Adam is such a sweetheart, Ill have to thank him later. He had done what I wanted him to do sat up. Before he could light the cig I saddled him. 

" oh, hello " he said all grins. 

"hello" I purred and before he could stop me I pushed myself on him. Ah~ he was actually bigger than I thought. Like this I could push myself right up to him. He liked it by the way his eyes glowed. I worked this time. His arms up behind his head as I grinned and kissed his neck and lips. I Wasn't working on him for long before he moaned my name. I looked down and we were floating about a meter off the bed, I gave out a gasp. 

" babe don't worry. I can take the weight. " he laughed and pulled me up into his arms, hugged me to him. I felt the most safe I had felt for a long time. He floated there for a while in silence. 

" babes. " he whispered to me. " wanna try it in the air ? " he purred to me. I giggled with a nod, He laughed manically thunder flashed and we were off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since writing this ive changed and it was pretty cringy for me to read this, but it had plot in it so *shrugs* 
> 
> also ive never been though what she has, and I actually wanted to make it less bad but she needed to have a good enough reason to go from one hell to, what she would think, is another so.


	10. sam...

Another month passed. I tried to spend time with Adam and Barbara and Beetlejuice equally. Beetlejuice had better ideas, He would lock doors so I couldn't leave but if I asked him he would unlock them and say 'sorry'. I always made it for food, even though I was the only one eating for health, they would eat with me. I know that they didn't need it but they wanted to make this all normal. Adam and Barbara said they didn't mind me being with Beetlejuice but I really didn't like leaving them out most of the time. Beetlejuice was never finished, He always wanted more. I was tired all the time, I worked hard at work, Then I would work hard at home. With Betelgeuse it was always fun, because he could create anything. 

I woke up, He was gone. Sometimes he didn't say there while I slept I never know what he would be doing when he wasn't there with me. I guess watching me sleep is only exciting for so long. I got off the bed and showered. He was still not there, I hadn't even felt him in the bathroom with me. Downstairs I heard ACDCs thunderstruck. I looked at the clock it was 2:49pm. Luckily I wasn't at work today, Adam and Barbara must have left the house. I grabbed a deep purple long top, that went just under my ass with long arms and short black leggings. My hair was just touching my ass I scrapped it up into a high ponytail and wrapped it around itself in a bun, I grabbed a purple scrunchy and put it around the bun. Forgot socks, Grabbing the black trainer socks I left the room pulling them on. 

Downstairs I found Betelgeuse sat on the couch, head back beer in hand jamming out to ACDC. He was having fun there, So I tried to creep past him. 

" stop right there babes " he said still head back, I stopped right there. His head snapped down to me he clicked his fingers and I slid right up to him like I had been dragged to him when we were getting married. He grabbed my hips and kissed my belly. Just as it rumbled " babe hungry? " I nodded. I wasn't awake enough to be bothered to talk. He stood up and walked to the dinning room with me. On the table was a caousant and a hot cup of coffee. I sat down and started with out saying thank you. I was soo hungry, He just sat across from me watching me. He lowered the music " did I wake you up? " he asked. I shook my head mouth full of hot liquid. 

When I had finished I leaned over and kissed his forehead. " thanks B, whereas Adam and Barbara ?" I asked. 

" don't know babes. " he replayed. " if we are alone. " he grinned at me. 

" sorry. I need a break. " he sighed and threw his head back again the music louder. He was like a child, He would throw his toys out of the buggy if he was in one. I got up and went to the office. I needed a break from everything today, beetlejuices games, The maitelands parental overview, Work, So I wrote dad a letter. 

' hi dad. 

I said I would write when not busy and im not busy right now. I got a job here. A nice clothes shop. The people are nice. Your assumptions on the house sale was right. B kept scaring them. Talking about B I seem to be in a relationship with him. hes atually really nice when you get to know him properly. He says that he loves me and I really think he means it, he hasn't tried to marry me for one. The matelands are here too, they have leveled up now they can touch things and haught better. Its nice here. I really like it thanks for this place. 

I love you both, hope your good. Ill call back soon I think. 

Winter river is the place I need to be, im so happy. 

Love Lydia x ' 

it took me a while to write that. I didn't quite know how to word it all and I just wrote it how I thought it would be accepted. I printed it and faxed it to him, That way it would be physical and it wouldn't get into Sams hands where It was. I was undecided if I should put that at the bottom, but for all dad knew I could have moved again. I don't know what to do now. Beetlejuice closed the laptop, nearly on my hands. 

" come and play babes " he wiggled his eyebrows at me. " your not tired of me?... " 

" im not tired of you. im just tired. There's only so much a living person can take you know B " he nodded. 

" well we can just watch a movie. " he was asking for a date? That's a first. The last time we watched a movie though all this started. I left the room with him. Whatever we watched I was glad because I was with him. 

Hours later I stood in the kitchen watching Barbara cooking burgers. 

" so how is your dad then ? " she asked me. 

" I don't know he hasn't replayed yet. " I shrugged, Adam came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. 

" aint you working today Lydia ?" he asked me. I shook my head and leaned on the counter. I wonder why dad hasn't replayed yet. What was wrong? Was anything wrong? No dads fine. He will be fine, I calmed myself down. 

~

After about a week of no sex and lots of relaxing nights I gave in. He had given me the puppy-dog eyes all day. the next morning I walked downstairs in my red cami vest and light blue jeans. I put my docs on and went for the door. " what time tonight ? " I head Beetlejuice ask from the stairs. He was in the robe cig in hand, He only seemed to smoke after we had sex these days. 

"ill be back for 5 " I said blows him a kiss and leaves the house. 

Work was boring as always. Life was normal again. No stalking, No random delivery, No house arrest, No Sam, i'm so happy these days. i'm back to the people I love and he is no where near here. He wouldn't follow me here would he? If he found out. Maybe, This is Sam I thinking of. If he did I wouldn't like to know what Beetlejuice would do, I don't think I could cope with a murder hiding or a body in the back garden. What would Sam do? hmm. 

I got home early to Betelgeuse playing ACDC again. He liked my music, which I always though he would. I threw a doc at him. He was playing an air guitar in the hall way, in that bloody suit again but with no jacket, his shirt was open too. 

" what that for ? " he yelled. 

" it didn't hurt " I commented.

" still babes " I giggled. 

" sorry. Just a boring day. " I sighed. He came over and looped his arm around my hip. His suit jacket back and all neat. 

" could make it more fun " he laughed I kissed him. He pulled my thigh up so he could grab at my ass and someone knocked at the door, We both looked up at it. 

" whos that ? " Adam asked. I jumped from Beetlejuice, If I had known he was near I wouldn't have let Beetlejucie grab at me. It would be the same if it was Barbara, or my dad. It was just embarrassing. 

" I don't know. " I sighed and went to the door with Adam and Beetlejuice behind me. 

Someone banged at the door again. " okay. Okay " I yelled. I looked up and my heart dropped lower than the floor. 

Sam stood at the door smiling like everything was good. 

I backed up slowly to Beetlejuice. I had lost the ability to say anything and if I did say anything it wouldn't be audible. 

" yeah? " Beetlejuice said over my shoulder cocky as always. Sam hair still dyed blonde, eyes still bright blue. He was wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. He was like he was before. The devil. 

" hi " he said to Beetlejuice his face seemed shocked. " whos that baby? " Sam asked me. Nodding a little to Beetlejuice. He stepped in the house and closed the door. Beetlejuice put a hand on my hip.

" Sam. " I finally got out. Beetlejuice sauntered around me to face Sam. 

" so this is Sam ? " he said throwing a thumb in his direction, He obviously didn't think much of him. I nodded. " ahh. Right babes " he said. 

Sam stood in the hall all confident, he didn't know he was in the presence of someone who would kill him in a heartbeat. beetlejuice turned to me a grin as wide as his face, his eyes became brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and this is finished TT-TT


	11. here lies the happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is nigh xD 
> 
> I tried to make it scary and action like, but I don't think it was brilliant.

All the lights in the house suddenly smashed. The house was cast into a sort of darkness, since it was still light-ish outside. Beetlejuice clicked his fingers and the curtains all shut abruptly. I was plunged into darkness, How would he know who was who? I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. 

" Lydia, come with me to the attic " Adam whispered, Another pair of hands grabbed my arm. 

" Barbara ? " I asked hopping I was right. 

"yes. Come on " she whispered and we all headed for the stairs, it seemed that they could see perfectly well in the darkness, Maybe an advantage of death. We reached the second set of stairs and I heard beetlejuices manic laugh, accompanied with a flash from below.

beetlejuice POV. 

This Sam guy was having a laugh coming here. Lydia had given me free range on this guy and man was I gonna enjoy it. Even though Lydia body is perfect the way it is, he cut it. He hurt MY Lydia and now I was going to fuck up his body. I laughed. He stood there like he ran the place. I can see why Lydia was attracted to him, He was nearly copying me. He even dyed his hair blonde. That bad guy look would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't scared of anyone that thought they were big. His face changed when I hit the lights. That stupid smug look whitened. He looked around in confusion and shock when all the house was plunged into darkness. I nodded to Adam and he nodded back, Manly way of saying take her someplace safe. I know Lydia wouldn't be too scared of all that I was going to do but she couldn't see at the moment, unlike the dead of the house who could see perfectly in the dark. I waited till they had taken her well out of the way before I started to mess with Sammy here. 

Firstly I went to stand behind Sam and light a cig. " so.. How do you know MY Lydia ? " I asked him, His shocked face swirled around to face me. He couldn't really see me for the dark, but he saw the cig and my face light up for a second when I lit it. 

" your Lydia? " he said with a huff. " she's mine, always will be " he said in a smug but scared manner, He tried to hid the scared part, I laughed manically. 

" Sam? Yeah its Sam. she's mine, and I don't cut her to make her stay. " I said in his ear, even though I wasn't anywhere near him. From the front room I flashed lightenin right in the middle of the room I stood in front of it and grinned at him. He was scared now. I kept that up flashing lightening as I walked back towards him. He grabbed at the door and tried to open the door but I had firmly shut that from his world. As I came close he set off running into the kitchen through the hall way. When he got to the kitchen I changed all the kitchen to spider-webs. He was stuck to a web and I walked up to him in the form of a spider. Just as I got to his face I said. 

" she will always be mine " he was speechless. Being able to see peoples fears was a talent I had lucky gained over the years, He was shit scared of spiders. When he screamed I knew he was getting scared. The kitchen changed back to darkness at a click and I was back to my suit. He started to run again back to the stairs when he was half way up them fire creeped up behind him, I stood at the top of the stairs. 

" who are you? " he screamed. 

" im the ghost with the most. namely Lydia " I laughed back at him. Fire engulfed me and the stairs. He screamed in the middle of them, My face circling him in flashes. I liked it when they screamed. Well, It was better if they were female... But I guess ill take what I can get. He screamed again but he took the courage to run up the stairs. He was getting closer to my prize. I wouldn't let that happen, So I grabbed his collar. He swung for me, The house now filling with fire, He swung again and smashed his hand into my chest. I lifted his body a couple of centimetres. " you really don't get it do you " I screeched at him. He was kicking and swinging at me. Then Lydia ran down the stairs to the landing.   
"B!" she screamed, I can't believe this woman she really must like getting in the way. She ran over to me. " the house! " she screamed. 

" babes. Way to ruin the mood " I sighed when I clicked my fingers the house was just as it was when he walked in, Fire gone, Darkness gone, He grabbed Lydia. 

" lyds come on, I have to get you away from that. hes dangerous " he pleaded. 

" I wouldn't go anywhere with you And hes nothing compared to you. " she said back at him. He looked more scared and shocked at that than all I had just done. Just as he was becoming really scared she had come in like a heavenly light. Barbara lead her back to the attic but turned to me and mouthed. ' take care of that ' and left with her. Grabbed him by the collar again. I floated to the middle of the living room, over the balcony with him in my hands grabbed at his collars. I grinned at him I couldn't help it. I was gonna get rid of this little twat. Lydia would be safe. I would be happy. life will go on. 

I laughed at him and dropped him from the ceiling. 

" he broke his neck with the fall. Kept squirming and he slipped " I said to her as she stood next to the body. 

" it wasn't a very big fall " she questioned. I am not going to tell her that I snapped his neck when he tried to get back up. All the anger of the marks on Lydia body and the fact that she had tried to stop me, saving him. It all came out and I wanted him dead. 

" did ya see his face tho, when he screamed? " she shook her head not looking at me. 

" get me a shovel " she murmured and looked at me with a smile. Tears welled up in her eyes, She was sad but come on she must be more happy now. 

Weeks later and everything was good. She mourned for a while but I would preoccupy her with all kinds of fun ways to get into her pants. 

 

Lydia POV. 

 

The house was pitch dark. I ran from room to room, giggling. Adam and Barbara had left the house so I could get back to normal in some ways. He had changed my outfit to a red bra and pants with red socks and garters. At first I started out with red heels. The clicking of heels telling him where I was, I didn't mind the sound and I wanted him to capture me but I took them off and ran around the house leaving clothes all over the place. Red hair clips were all around me, like bread crumbs. I ran into the darkness of the front room. I felt the couch on my calf as I felt my way around the room. I started to run for the dinning room and smashed into a body. They wrapped their arms around my waist. When he laughed I knew it was my ghost. " babe you lose " the lights clicked on. He pushed me to the sofa and leaned over me. I giggled and kissed him. I love this man And he loves me. 

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first full fic I ever wrote and actually finished/posted. 
> 
> I do want to return to either this au or these characters, I also want to start another one with different fandoms/characters :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> ~liss


End file.
